


Golden

by ferenteeny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferenteeny/pseuds/ferenteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bats claw at his stomach lining, screech in his intestines. This is what causes ulcers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

_Bats._

Bats claw at his stomach lining, screech in his intestines. This is what causes ulcers. He pours a second glass of Midleton, not sure if it’s the alcohol he desires or the snake that slithers a trail of hot venom with each sip that slides down his throat. He always liked pain. Fuel that ulcer, twist that knife.

He glances over at his phone on the coffee table, reaches over to slide it open. He ignores the three missed calls, the blinking blue light reflecting in his reading glasses that tells him he has a voice mail. Ignores the background he hasn't changed yet – a pearly white smile and soft blonde hair he loved fisting his fingers through, half hidden beneath a digital clock.

He throws the phone down, hopes it breaks; brings the scotch glass to his lips. The whiskey, a honey golden ring, glistens and swirls around the rim of the glass, seeps into the chapped cracks, stinging, burning. The ice crashes against his teeth. _Picture fucking perfect._ Fuel that ulcer, twist that knife. His phone vibrates on the coffee table, an abandoned hum.

If he wanted to talk, he should have done so when he asked him about the wedding ring he found in his pocket.


End file.
